


Warm and fluffy and almost coordinated

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Dress Up, Fanart, Multi, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Blue with yellow accents, they'd said. What could possibly go wrong, they'd said.
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Warm and fluffy and almost coordinated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).




End file.
